


Of Course - An Elevator Tale

by Demona424



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona424/pseuds/Demona424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen dislikes Peeta Mellark with a burning intensity. But it's not her fault! Ever since she started working at Panem Advertising Agency he's treated her like some sort of leper. And of course on one of her worst days ever she gets trapped with him in an elevator. She can't help but think somebody up there hates her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course - An Elevator Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the wonderful loving-mellark. She wanted an elevator story and it took me awhile but I did! She also did the gorgeous banner. Thanks also goes to my beta dianaflynn22 for always steering me in the right direction and mcamp2121 for the advice. I hope you enjoy it!

 

I stand in front of the mirror desperately trying to blink away tears that are welling in my already bloodshot eyes. Katniss Everdeen doesn’t cry, I never cry. But god damn it I am so tired and my bad day went from terrible to downright shitty in matter of moments. It all started when I woke up from a nightmare. Although it had been a few years, I will always be plagued by the night a car accident stole our parents away. It had been awhile since I had such a vivid dream about the events so it took almost an hour to calm down. Which meant by the time I was calm, I was too wide awake so the best option was to just watch a cheesy romance while eating eggo waffles to take my mind off of my throbbing heart. Luckily my wonderful little Prim had a night shift at the hospital so I was also able to talk to my sister for a bit. By the time I walked through the office door, I was working off 2 hours of sleep, at most. 

That wasn’t all of course, my crappy car decided it didn’t want to turn over so I had to wait in the rain to take the bus to work and was almost 20 minutes late, which Effie promptly reminded me of. Then of course my body decided it didn’t want to function and I promptly slammed my knee in the corner of my desk which Glimmer, along with her minion Clove, was right there to witness it. They didn't spare me any laughter, but when did they ever? I knew I was just a big joke anyway to them, small girl from a small town, so this was just one more thing to add to their ever growing list of reasons why they should make fun of me. 

But that wasn't even the worst of it, because that I could have dealt with. It was him, Peeta Mellark, the bane of my existence. I really try not to hate anyone, that was a complete waste of energy, but Peeta Mellark, god how I dislike him. It didn't start out that way when I first started at Panem Advertising Agency as a web designer. In fact it was the complete opposite. I actually went to the same high school with him, and he was this cute art nerd. Of course I was way too shy to ever approach him. Besides, we were in completely different social circles. But occasionally he would look over at me and for the brief moment our eyes would meet and my heart would skip a beat.

When I saw him walk past my desk I'm a little ashamed to admit my jaw hit the floor, there may have even been a little drool. But I couldn't help it! God, how he had grown up. He was good looking then but now he was one of the best looking men I had ever laid eyes on. It wasn’t just the blond hair, or the sparkling blue eyes, or even the swagger of his walk. He still had the sweetest smile and that special something which made my heart beat a little faster. So the next day when I saw him walking down the hallway towards me, I decided to make some effort, even if it was a miniscule hello. I so often still felt like the grumpy awkward teenager I tried to leave behind in high school, so this was pretty big for me. My usual reaction was always to scowl and go in the opposite direction. I could be friendly damn it. 

So as he approached me in slow-mo like some office dreamboat, I raised my hand in a little wave but the expression on his face froze my arm up even before it could reach past my waist. Frigid and cold would have been an understatement to describe the look on his face. The whole  
encounter was awkward, the embarrassment of it heated my face and I fumbled for any clue on what I did wrong to deserve such scorn. He just moved right past me and started a cheerful conversation with some of our other co-workers. I felt as small as the crumbs on the floor beneath my feet. 

The only option I had after that was to go straight to grumpy mode. And it didn't get any better, even after being here a year. He somehow always seemed to ignore me, never said more than a few words when necessary even if we had to talk about work, and he would somehow avoid looking me directly in the eye. Oh but with everyone else he was perfectly charming, sweet, and everyone's favorite coworker. Everyone would go off and get coffee with each other, lunch, drinks after work, and I was always left behind. There was no way I would be able to join them even if asked with the Cold War that was between us, besides it wasn’t like Glimmer and Clove were very welcoming anyway. If it hadn't been for Madge I probably would have gone crazy a long time ago. Luckily we were loners together and it was nice to have a fellow introvert to relate to. 

Which brings me back to this terrible evil day. It was the time of our weekly meeting, something I dread on the best of days. Usually I sit next to Madge and we write each other notes during the worst parts of it, but of course Madge was home with the flu so I was forced to suffer through it alone. Running behind because Darius would just not shut up about his new client, I stumbled into the meeting awkwardly, the door banging against the wall, interrupting Glimmer mid speech as she boasted about something brilliant that she had apparently done. The only seat left had been next Peeta, and my heart sank at the pained look on his face as I lowered myself next to him, apologies on my lips towards our boss for being late. And that would have been okay, but then when Haymitch announced that I would be working with the lead graphic designer, who so happens to be Peeta, he actually burst out with "I can't work with her!" I thought I would just combust into flames and turn to dust in the spot. It didn't help that I could hear snickering from my other coworkers around the table at his awkward outburst. When I glanced quickly at his face, he was beet red, his mouth tightly shut in mortification. I wasn’t sure what I did to earn such scorn but damn it, it didn’t make it any easier to deal with. 

I wish I could have come up with an eloquent response or a biting retort but all that came out was a quiet, "Believe me, I don't want to really want to work with you either." Which wasn't exactly my most stellar of comebacks. Haymitch's scowl just deepened further he and replied, "Neither of you have a choice in the manner, this is one of our biggest clients and Everdeen has proved herself to be the best. Deal with it. Peeta, I want to see you in my office after this meeting." 

He gave Haymitch a quick nod of the head and that was that. The meeting continued as normal but I could not focus whatsoever on the rest of what was going on. All I can feel was Peeta's body so close to mine. All I could think about was escape. So when the meeting finally adjourned, I bolted out of there as quickly as I could and made a dash for the restroom. Ten minutes later, here I am, trying to pull myself together enough so I could go about my busy work day. 

With a heavy sigh, I give up any hope of rescuing my makeup. There is nothing I can do with the dark circles around my eyes from my not-so-waterproof mascara running, so I just wash my face clean and dab some lip gloss, but that's the best I can do. By this point it's close enough to lunch time that I might as well escape from the office for awhile and figure out how best to approach this awful situation. Maybe if I can come up with just the right words, I can convince Haymitch to just let me work on something else. But my heart sinks because words are definitely not my strong suit and Haymitch doesn't like to listen to me at the best of times. 

I gather up my coat and purse as quickly as I can, trying not to catch anybody in the eye in hopes they don't see my puffy eyes but from the giggle behind me, I'm pretty sure I'm unsuccessful at hiding it. The walk down the hallway to the elevator and to freedom seem so excruciatingly long and my legs seem too damn short. But finally I reach it and press the button like some frantic crazy person, willing it to come faster. Then my heart drops as I hear "Katniss!" called out to me. I turn my head reluctantly and find Peeta walking swiftly in my direction. The words "Oh shit" definitely cross my mind. I so do not want to hear whatever he has to say right now. I turn back to the elevator and frantically push the button again. When the door swings open, I jump inside and hit the close door button as hard as I can, hoping he's too far away to make it. But I have no such luck today and his hand stops the door just as it almost comes to a close. 

"Fuck!" comes out of my mouth as I slump against the back wall of the elevator as he pushes his way in. His mouth is pressed in a straight line, and I just roll my eyes at him, my arms firmly crossed over over my chest.

"We need to talk," he says tersely.

"Well I don't want to fucking talk to you right now Peeta. I've had it with this place, this day, with you! Today has been shitty enough without you humiliating me during the meeting. So I'm sorry if I'm not quite up for a conversation right now," I snap back quickly without any thought.

"But..." He starts with wide eyes, but I cut him him off before he can continue.

"You are such an asshole! There I said it! You Peeta Mellark are a grade A asshole!" I say punctuating each word with a poke on his hard chest. Man it feels so good to finally say it out loud. "What the hell did I do deserve such...jerkiness?!" Okay, I said I wasn't the best at words, and clearly when I'm upset, my skills slide down even further. 

"Jerkiness?" he says, quirking up an eyebrow, and my face turns beat red. 

But before I can come up with another comeback the elevator suddenly comes to a sudden stop and the lights shut off completely before one dim emergency light blinks on above our head. 

"Oh, No no no no. This can't be happening," I say panicking and trying to press the now useless buttons on the elevator panel. "Oh my god! Of course! Why wouldn't this happen on my worst day ever." 

"I'm sure it's just temporary, I have the phone number to the front desk," Peeta answers calmly, looking like he doesn't have a stress in the world. He pulls out his phone and quickly punches in a few numbers before he gets somebody on the line. Peeta responds with "Okay" "sure" and "Alright" before he hangs up and turns to me with a sober expression.

"They're not quite sure what happened, it might be because of the bad weather, but the power is out in a two block radius. There is no way to get us out until the power turns back on and at this time they have no clue when that will be."

“Of course! Why wouldn’t it be,” I say as I throw my purse down on the floor and then slide down the wall until my butt plops right next to it. There is no reason to wonder whether this day could get any worse, being stuck in an elevator with a man who unreasonably hates me is pretty much rock bottom. On top of that I'm hungry. 

Peeta just stands there and shifts on his feet awkwardly as silence descends over us. It's no use talking to him so I just pull my coat over my legs and take out my latest book from my purse and flip to the last page I was on. We're going to be here for awhile, so might as well get comfortable. I try to ignore the man looming over me, and I'm mostly successful until he huffs and sits down in front of me.

"Are you just going to ignore me while we’re in stuck here?” he asks, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Yes," is my short and simple answer.

"We might be here a long time, you can't ignore me the entire time. Besides we still need to talk." He does not ask me but tells me.

"Why not. You've ignored me the entire year I've worked here. An hour more in an elevator shouldn't be too hard for you," I reply without looking up from my book.

"Katniss, that's unfair," and there is something in his tone that actually makes me look up. I can't quite read him. He seems frustrated and almost regretful. "Besides," he continues "We have to work together and I'd rather we figure out how that’s going to happen.”

"There is no figuring out Peeta. I don't want to work with someone who can barely stand me. I'll talk to Haymitch in the morning. I'm sure I can convince him to bring in Johanna instead." I don't give him an inch, I can't afford to.

"Damn it Katniss! We need to work this out! Just listen to me!" I can tell I have pushed Peeta to the edge of temper. Good, because all my restraint has been long gone. His jaw tightens and I just know he has more to say and he is barely holding himself back.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say Peeta!" I yell back at him pushing forward on my hands before all the fight leaves me and I slump back down against the elevator wall. "I don't see the point of trying, you hate me anyway."

"I..I..I don't hate you Katniss," Peeta says stuttering a little bit over his words, something that seems so unlike him. He drags his hands through his hair in frustration, taking it out of it's gel and causing it to stick all over the place, making him look more like the young guy I knew so long ago.

"Then what is your problem? I can't work like this anymore. I only have one friend in the office, and I’m barely tolerated by everyone else. This job is not working and I can’t live like this anymore. Maybe I need to find another position," I say as I bring my knees up and cross my arms tightly around them, defeat evidenced in my voice.

"No!" he yells out startling me and himself at the same time at the abruptness of it. He clears his throat and continues, "I mean, don't leave on my account. I, well... you make me nervous okay. And I might have still been holding on to something I should have let go a long time ago.” He looks sheepish and now it's time for him to sit back against the elevator wall and pull his legs up. 

“What are you talking about?” I ask impatiently, curiosity winning out. 

After a moment that goes on that goes on a little too long, becoming awkward, he says,"God, I had such a crush on you back in school. I doubt you noticed me. We were in completely different circles. Besides that I also had a slight stutter, I felt like I was cursed. I was just lucky my dad sent me to a speech therapist and made me take debate. When I finally had enough confidence in senior to ask you out, you rejected me without a backwards glance. I guess I never got over the embarrassment. That first day I saw you, it all came rushing back. I didn't know how to speak to you, the words got stuck, so instead I acted like a loser and walked past you," Peeta spills out. But now I'm completely confused. He never even talked to me in high school, how was it even possible I could reject him. 

"Ummm, Peeta you never talked to me let alone asked me out, how the hell did I reject you?” I blurt out. He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and looks at me through long eyelashes, beet red, and I remember how pretty I think he is. Stupid good looks.

“I..I..Well when I finally worked up the courage to ask you out to senior prom. Had a speech prepared and everything. And I went to that restaurant you worked at, Sae’s, but I got put at a table you didn't work at. Instead I got Gale of all people. He must’ve noticed how often I was looking over at you." Peeta pauses, pulls off his jacket and yanks his tie off in frustration and tosses it away from him. 

"Before I even had a chance to come up with a backup plan, he drops the food in front of me and tells me 'Don't even think of it. She has no interest in a merch like you. You're less than nothing. There is nobody closer to her than me, and she told me that she would never even think about going out with a guy like you. Enjoy your food' and to further make his point he went up to you and whispered in your ear, made you laugh, and kissed you on the cheek. And that was that. I dropped some money on the table and was out of there so fast. I guess my embarrassment lasted all the way until adulthood when I should have let it go." 

My eyes are wide and my mouth slightly open in shock. I blink a few times before I say, "I don't know who to smack upside the head more, you or Gale."

Peeta scrunches his eyebrows and says the very eloquent, "Huh?"

"First of all, I can't believe you ever listened to Gale. On Gale's list of importance, number one is always himself. He fancied himself in love with me, but he really wasn't. He just didn't want me to be with anybody else. He thought he owned me and I wasn't sure what I wanted. I found out quickly in college how little all his words meant when other prettier curvier girls caught his eye and he lost his interest in me so fast. Out of sight, out of mind. And secondly..." I trail off awkwardly when I realize what I'm about to admit and bite my lower lip to keep the words from spilling from my mouth.

"Don't leave me hanging. What's secondly?" When I fail to answer, his eyes widen slightly and he pleads, "Oh please don't tell me that you liked me to. I already feel like a colossal idiot as it is."

"Well you kinda are an idiot." The laughter in my voice minimizes the bite of my words but that's all I need to say because his eyes widen before he drops his head in his hand.

Although it's muffled, I hear him say, "Shit. You did like me. I hate my life."

I sit up and shuffle on my knees over to him and pry his hands away from his face. 

"Hey, if there is anybody hating their life here, it's me, because the guy I had a crush on in high school has treated me like a leper for the entire time I worked here."

He grabs my hands tightly in his own and brings them between us and doesn't let go. "Wait, you've felt like a leper. I..I.di..didn't know. I guess I was too worried about making a fool out of myself. I thought you hated me, so I never realized. I'm so sorry."

I let a big sigh out as I take him in. I should be pissed at him. I mean I really was, but all the anger has seemed to drained out of me as I take in his ruddy face, flushed with embarrassment. He looks more like the boy of 16 that made me smile, than the man of 25 who’s made my life miserable. 

So instead of pulling away, I squeeze his hands and shake my head, "Well, I guess we are both idiots. You shouldn't have listened to Gale, I shouldn't have trusted him, and we both were both too shy for our own good."

"Katniss, you still make me shy. I don't know, but there is just something about you that makes me completely tongue-tied. I can go in front of 50 people for a presentation but I couldn't even say hello to you as we were walking down the hallway. I’m so sorry for how I treated you this year. Do you forgive me?" His hands squeeze mine just a little tighter as he waits for my answer.

"Well, I guess I could. But you owe me coffee and a bagel every day for a year. Those office girls mean!" I answer and he smiles in relief then he gets a cute perplexed look on his face. 

"Those girls. My dad said if you had nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. But they won't leave me alone. And they're so catty. I spend most of my time trying to avoid them and avoiding out-of-office activities." We both chuckle in mutual understanding. I guess I didn't realize the full extent of the situation after all. We fall into a comfortable silence and I realize that he's still holding my hands but I make no move to pull them away from him. They are large, warm, a little rough and I can feel the tingle from my palms travel all the way up my arms.

"Katniss, umm, can I ask you a question. I mean, it's implied, but if I had asked you out, would you have said yes?"

"Yes, Peeta I would have," I answer and this time it's me who gets flushed in the face. I can't believe that I'm confessing this to him. Hell, I thought my crush on him would have gone with me to the grave. 

"And would you have let me kiss you breathless on the first date?" he asks with a shy but promising smile forming on his face.

"Maybe..." I answer, feeling my face brighten even further with heat. "It depends on whether you're a good kisser."

"Well there is only way to find out, isn't there," he answers and I realize that our faces are so very close.

I take a moment to move my glance over his face. From his deep blue eyes, his long eyelashes, the slope of his nose, the strong line of his jaw, his soft inviting lips and then to his pink tongue that comes out quickly to moisten his dry lips. Those lips hypnotize me and I can't resist the urge to bridge the small gap between us and press mine against his. I take in the upper lip between my own and he gives a soft moan as he takes in my lower lip, that enticing tongue flicking out just a little to taste me. The sweet kiss isn’t long, and as I pull away we both let out a long breathy exhalation, the air hot between us. My heart feels like a bird fluttering in it's cage to get out, and I don't know whether I ever felt this way after such a simple kiss. 

"Well," he says against my lips, "I think we need to try again just to make sure. I can try harder this time if that wasn’t adequate."

I throw back my head as I let out a laugh and he take the opportunity to leave a kiss on the nape of my neck. My eyes start to close as I say, "That was pretty cheesy Peeta. Just shut up and kiss me."

The breath of his chuckle fans across my neck and he grabs the back of my head to tilt it down towards him. My hands travel up to open collar of his shirt and I grip it tightly. He takes a long moment to scan my face before his own brightens with a brilliant smile and he pulls me over to him, pressing his lips to mine. The tingle that began from holding his hands has traveled all over my body and right to my nipples that tighten at the feel of him against me. As I take in a breath, he uses the opportunity to thrust his tongue in my mouth and I let him. Our kisses turn wet and hot and we each take turns to just explore, to taste, to get lost in the movement of our mouths. 

I must have lost my mind because just one hour ago, I thought I hated Peeta with my very being, but it turns out it's actually the complete opposite. I can't get enough of him. And by the way he kisses me with a desperation, like I may disappear at any moment, he can't seem to get enough of me either. Every kiss he gives me, every swipe of his tongue in my mouth, every movement of his hand along my body isn't enough. 

I want so much more of him and I realize that my hands are ahead of my brain because I realize they have unbuttoned his shirt down to his naval. That is enough to take me out of this haze that I've fallen into and my head snaps back suddenly. He blinks slowly a few times at the sudden halt and his eyes clear when he realizes that I'm no longer kissing him. We both look down and our embarrassed laughter matches as we realize that we’ve both pushed each other into a state of undress since my blouse is just as much unbuttoned as his. When his lips were on mine there seemed to be no sense of time, there was just him, but apparently time stretched out longer than I thought. 

Our laughter is fleeting, dying away as he takes in the view of my breasts pressing against my lace bra and my breath quickens at the look of open lust in his eyes. Almost hypnotized he moves a hand up to my left breast and gently caresses the the lace with his fingertips, concentrating the nipple, rubbing careful circles and the tingle turns into electricity that courses through my body. When he pinches the nipple, my chest heaves towards him and he leans down so his lips can land on the other breast where his tongue comes out to taste me through the lace. The moan that comes out of my mouth sounds foreign to my ears. 

He yanks my blouse down my shoulders a little too harshly before he grabs me at the waist, his fingers digging in and trying to pull me on top of his lap. My skirt is a little too snug for me to move my legs to straddle his lap so he tugs the skirt upward until it’s around my waist and I use the freedom to scramble on top of him. As I press myself into the bulge of his pants, he surges upwards towards me hard and I realize how wet I am. When his tongue licks a path up my neck before finding home in my mouth, I know my underwear is pretty much ruined. 

Oh why did I wear a skirt, it was such a bad idea because at least with pants there were would have been one more barrier to stop me from what I want to do, maybe give me a little pause. But there is no such barrier and my underwear does not stop the feel of his dick as it presses against me through his pants, his zipper adding just the right about of friction to make me quiver. My hands create a path over the soft skin of his tense muscles, through the soft hair on his chest, down the trail of his stomach to the edge of his pants before they jump back up and push his own shirt off his shoulders. God those shoulders, the way they move as he shrugs off the shirt, and the play of muscles as his arms tighten has me hypnotized. I really should be holding back, but when he looks like some kind of adonis out of a movie, a girl can only resist so much.

He definitely catches the heated look of appraisal I give him because his demeanor turns from restrained want to a predator who's caught his prey in one brief millisecond. 

"Katniss, I don't know how we got here in this moment, but I have wanted you like this for so damn long. But if you tell me, I can wait, my dick may never recover, but it's you I want for the long term. I don't want anything we do here to ruin that chance." Although the words break the silence of the room it does nothing to diminish the electric mood in this small elevator. 

I reach up and draw my thumb over his plump lower lip before I move it to the back of his head and draw him down for a sweet chaste kiss. 

"I don't know either Peeta. All I know is that being with you feels more right than anything has in the last couple of years, so if you stop I might have to hunt you down. As it is, you so owe me," I answer with a mischievous smirk on my lips.

"So I owe you huh, I think, I can pay you back for that," and before I can ask what he's talking about, he's pushing me on to the floor of the elevator and widening my legs, pushing my knees as close to my ears as they can go, his hands tightly gripping the back of my thighs. And while he has me caught in his gaze, he pushes my underwear to the side, lowers his head, then drags his tongue slowly and expertly up my slit causing my eyes to roll back up into my head. His fingers feel rough against the skin of my soft flesh and he pulls the straps of my underwear down and past my feet. Breathing heavily, eyes tightly shut I wait in anticipation until suddenly his fingers and tongue touch me again in just the right places. As they move and undulate, I'm brought higher and higher until I'm not sure I can breathe anymore. Everything goes black for a moment as an intense wave of pleasure encompasses me and I realize that my legs are quivering from the intense aftershocks. When I can finally open my eyes, his head is lying between my legs on my lower stomach looking like a cat who just licked an entire bowl of cream.

Peeta let's out a chuckle before kissing me below the belly button, "God Katniss, I am so hard right now."

"Okay, let me catch my breath first. I think you killed me," I answer with a breathy laugh. I lean up on my elbows and can't out the goofy grin at the sight of the self-satisfied smirk across Peeta's face, his hair going in every which way direction. Craziness that was caused by my hands. I push myself all the way up and he follows my lead and sits up. I crawl onto his lap again so he takes the opportunity to pull me tightly against him with one hand and pulls my head down for another long lingering kiss. 

I don't know where he pulls the condom from and I don't ask but we both look down in anticipation as I pull his zipper down, bringing my hand tentatively through the opening to push down his underwear. His erection pops free and I stare at it in fascination as my hand hovers above, frozen for a long moment, watching it throbbing and ready. Peeta carefully rips open the condom with shaking hands so I take it from him and roll it down with a firm confident stroke. Our heavy breaths linger thickly between us and although I tremble with anticipation, I am more than ready to share this with the man in front of me. 

His large hands grab me by the waist and lift me so that I hover above him. My hand grips on to his cock a little more firmly as I align him to my opening. I rub the tip of his cock against my clit for few moments and we both let out groans at the teasing sensation. When he can take it no longer he brings a hand to my face and wipes away the hair that has fallen across my eyes. His eyes are warm and filled with an emotion I'm not quite ready to process yet, and I know he's asking me "Are you sure" so I nod my head in assent and he pulls me down until he is mostly in. It's been a long time so I'm tight, but he is patient and takes his time, moving me up and then back down until I'm firmly seated all the way down, completely joined. My heart beats so hard in my chest, but that's nothing compared to the throb I feel at being joined with him. When I'm ready, I set the pace and start moving up and down, not once looking away from his penetrating gaze. 

He licks his dry lips and I can't resist taking first his upper than his lower lip between my own, my own tongue grazing the soft flesh but we're both breathing too hard to kiss as deeply as before. While my hands find purchase on his strong shoulders, his move up the middle of my back, one gripping my neck and hair, keeping my mouth so close to his and every few moments we take the opportunity to taste and touch each other's lips. I don't know know how long we stay like this but when the pace increases, our pelvises pulse against each other hard and fast, our moans echoing in the elevator causing me to briefly wonder if anybody can hear us. 

"God Katniss, please come, I don't know if I can hold on much longer," he breathes against my lips. So I bring my hand down and rub my clit just the way I like it and then the blissful wave overcomes me and I'm lost to the world. When I resurface, I am once again on my back and he is thrusting into me at a hard pace, each movement sliding me a little bit further on the floor until the movements become erratic and he pulsates, coming into the condom. My hands make soothing patterns on his back and shoulders as we both trying to catch our breath, little giggles of euphoria escaping every once in awhile.

"Katniss," he says after few moments of peaceful silence. "Mmm hmmm?," I answer.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me after we get out of the elevator. I know it's a little ass backwards, but I want more than this little room."

I pry my eyes open and I find him peering down at me cautiously and hopefully. "Yes, Peeta, I will definitely go out with you. I might need a shower first though." And the laugh that brightens his face is so adorable I can feel my heart beating faster again. 

Just as Peeta is leaning down to give me another kiss, with a jerk, we can feel the elevator start to move downwards. With twin "Shit!" spewing from our mouths we scramble up and start throwing our clothes back on. My skirt is still crumpled around my waist and as I bring it down I realize it's a wrinkled mess and there is no hope in looking presentable. I look up to see Peeta transfixed by my breasts as they hang heavily while I lean down to grab my panties, so I throw them at him instead of putting them on. 

"Peeta, snap out of it, we don't have much time!" And we really don't because no sooner than I start buttoning my blouse, then the elevator jerks to a halt and the doors began opening. Wouldn't you know it but there on the other side of the doors in the lobby are Glimmer and Clove, coffee in hand. There is no way they could not know what happened by our disheveled appearance. 

"Hi ladies!" Peeta says cheerfully. "Seems like the power is back on. Wow, be glad you weren't stuck in the elevator. Have a nice rest of your day," and with with that he grabs my hand and darts out the elevator door past the women with gaping mouths, both of us laughing all the way to the front glass doors. We don't stop until we're in front of his car. I push him against it and lean my body against him, relishing the feel of him against me, my nipples still sensitive from what we just did. 

"How about you take me back to my place and we have some pizza and beer. You can take me out properly tomorrow night," I say.

"I like the way you think Katniss Everdeen," he answers just before he pulls me in for a beautiful kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I might perhaps continue this story. Another one to add to the docket! Thanks everone!


End file.
